The Love of a Demon and the Love of a Miko
by Inuhanyougrl
Summary: Hiten and Kagome the most unlikey pair.. when hiten falls head over heels for kagome will she return his love or love another..and when hiten needs her help will she be there to help him out..what other journeys will they go on... hitenXkagome.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I had some complaints about my first chapter so I had to fix it up a bit its still the same just had had to fix a couple words. Now that I did you can finish reading again enjoy)**

**Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and all you could see was darkness over everything. There were cold winds that blew the trees and the tall grass in a swaying motion that blew little ripples into the water. There on a nearby lake sat a young girl about the age of 15. She had Jet-black hair that was held in a bun by two chopsticks. There were a couple pieces that fell and helped frame her face. She had chocolate brown Doe like eyes that shined when she looked up at the moon. She was wearing a kimono, nothing fancy just a white kimono with pink flowers all over it, she had beautiful light porcelain skin. The girl looked really deep in thought.

A couple miles away from where she stood was a tall man walking in the darkness. He had just finished his task of slaughtering a distant village and was on his way back home when he sensed a powerful aura around somewhere. He abruptly stopped. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it and found out that it belonged to a female around 15-16 yrs old she wasn't to far off from where he was. So he decided to go and investigate._ "_

"A woman who has that kind of an aura must be powerful I wonder who she is? Do I know her? Well there's only one way to find out" he thought and took off in her direction.

He finally arrived where he felt this strong aura from and caught sight of a women sitting next to a creek. She must have been deep in thought because she didn't even notice that he was there. So he decided to take advantage of that and jumped into a tree to see what she was doing there. He saw her change positions and caught sight of her eyes they were the brownest he had ever seen. She looked so innocent and clueless and oh god was she beautiful.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she had a look of frustration on. "Hmm…I was wonder why grandpa has been taking me to Hojo-samas place lately? I mean I've been over there like every day and he keeps acting weird around Hojo-sama too like all nervous and scared," she thought to herself.

She continued to be deep in thought as she was being watched by no ordinary eyes. They were red glowing eyes that were watching here intently. "god she is beautiful, this the second time that I've said that too, I have never seen a maiden so beautiful In my life but she is only a ningen how can I be so captivated be her when she is a mere ningen, he watched her every move and remembered every breath she took. He then decided to get a closer view of the women he was so taken with. So he gracefully jumped into another tree.

Kagome heard rustling of leaves in the trees and freaked out. "Could it be a demon…nah it cant be they don't come around the eastern lands and if they do its rare, man I must be tired I guess ill just head in for the night", she thought. So she stood ready leave but not before she stretched out. She kneeled down once more and grabbed a hand full of water and looked into the water to see her own reflection and splashed it onto her face to wake her up a little bit so she did it once more just to make sure and she saw her reflection but she also saw too red glowing eyes in the nearby tree and she freaked out again and gasped spinning around.

"W-who's there?" she asked. The trees rustled again only it was to her left this time.

" I-I said who the hell is there, show your self y-you chicken!" she exclaimed. And if she could take it back she would because what happened next scared the living hell out of her.

"So you want to know who I am huh?" the cold voice said. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was a mans voice. The voice said again "Girl answer me!"

Kagome was so scared, "this couldn't be a human man because he wouldn't be able to jump from tree to tree like that so that could only mean that it was a demon male..."oh shoot now I'm in trouble" she cursed under her breath. She looked ahead and saw the road that lead to her village all she had to do was make a run for it and she would be there or so she thought.

"Women if you don't answer me" the voice said. He saw her looking at the road to her village with determination in her eyes.

"Aww are you trying to run away from me, why? Oh, are you scared or something?" the voice taunted her and gave an evil laugh.

Kagome got mad that struck a nerve for her she was now royally annoyed, mad, scared, frustrated, shocked, curiosity and little excited all in one she had never felt so many emotions at once...demon or not he didn't know her enough to be teasing here like that.

"Hey who ever the hell you are...Im not scared of you and if I wanted to go home I would have already did it for your information, I don't know who you the hell you think you are but I could care less about you, you stupid jerk!" Kagome yelled. She looked outraged.

"Ahh shoot why cant I ever just keep my big mouth closed! Now I'm really dead well at least I'll die by my favorite creek, ahhh forget this I'm not ready to die yet I just turned 15 I'm out of here," she thought.

"How dare you talk to me like that I am Hiten of the Thunder Brothers a demon that could kill you in any minute of your stupid worthless life." He said in anger. He jumped to another tree to get closer to her. This girl was interesting she wasn't scared of him and she looked kind of cute when she got all mad and pissy.

"So wench what are you doin-" thats all he said before he got a rock thrown at his head. He fell out of the tree and landed on the ground as he opened his eyes he saw the girl running back to the village "so much for not being scared" he thought.

**Before she hit him in the head….**

Kagome heard him talking and had found a good-sized rock next to her. So she picked it up and listened closely to where the source of his voice was, she took aim and threw the rock as hard as she could at it. She heard a thud and took off running as fast as her slender legs would carry her.

"Shit I'm going to die..Im going to die" was all she thought before she screamed into the silent night "AHHHHHH! HELP! IM GOING TO DIE! AHHH!"

**After she hit him in the head**….

"That stupid wench how dare she throw a rock at me like that" he said. "She has a good arm though,"he thought. "Ill get her for this" he said. He then he took a whiff of the air and inhaled her scent deeply so that he could remember it.

"She smells of sakura blossoms and strawberries with very own unique scent, that's a first for a human"he said.

With that he took off running after her following the trail of her scent he located where she was and heard her scream "AHHHHHH! HELP! IM GOING TO DIE! AHHH!"

He then already knew where she was so he took a short cut through the forest and cut her off. He saw her coming but she was looking back and before he could move out of the way she ran right into him.

**Before she ran into him….**

Kagome was still screaming for her life and then she tripped over a rock and fell.

She groaned as she got up and noticed that her kimono was all dirty and that her sleeve had just ripped off.

"Aww come on for love of kami why me? Why? This was a birthday present, damn it all," she said. That's when it hit her she was supposed to be running for her life if she ever wanted to have another birthday again. So she got up and ran, ahead of her she saw the village entrance and took one last look behind her and she kept running she was about to look forward when BAM! She hit something hard and fell onto her butt. "

"Ouch owie owie damn that hurt" she said rubbing her butt. Then she heard it that evil laugh that she remembered so well from just minutes ago.

**After she ran into him….**

He felt her crash into him but he stood his ground and was careful not to fall. That's when he saw her fall straight on her butt and laughed and evil laugh because he had caught her. He saw her become stiff and her scent changed from relief to fright in just seconds and then to curiosity. Her emotions changed so much they confused him. Then he saw her slowly look up towards him and when she did her eyes went big and looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. He smirked at the reaction he got from her as she looked up at him.

He was a good six feet tall with glowing red eyes and a long black braid. His exotic armor and earrings gleamed brightly, even in the dim light of the forest. She could see the masculine ridges of his face, as well as the muscles that showed through the gaps in his attire. She blushed: there was no doubt that this was handsome. That smirk on his face accentuated his features making him look even more striking. He looked more like a _**god** _than a youkai, she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if its still wrong I tried my best anyway thanx for reading and don't forget to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry I had to re-do this one too lol its still the same jus t like it was before only you can actually read it this time..well hope you enjoy again)**

**Chapter 2**

--------------------------------------------------------

As she was looking at him, which seemed to be hours she finally noticed that boyish smirk he had upon his face. He chuckled at her. " Hello love" he said. She blushed at the name "love" but was still to scared to move. "Oh my god what does he want I hope he doesn't kill me," she thought.

He stood there for the longest time just staring at her and at all the beauty he thought she had. Then he got an idea "hmm its not everyday you meet a women like this I should have a little fun with her" he thought to himself. So his lips turned upward into the most evilest smirk you could imagine.

He reached down and roughly grabbed her by her arm pulling her up toward him. She gasped at how hard he was holding her. He looked at her and starting inching his way closer and closer to her. She noticed this and tried to pull away he just kept getting closer and she was getting nervous "what's he doing? I-is is he going kiss me? Oh my god I'm going to get my first kiss from a demon a I don't even know" she thought. "I cant let that happen" she said. So she picked up her other hand and SMACK! He had to take a few steps back from the pressure of the hit.

"Di-did she just hit me?" he thought. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" he snarled out.

He saw her take a few steps back in attempt to run again but he wasn't about to let that happen. He reached out for her again and she struggled, he caught her hand and tugged her toward him she grabbed his free hand and bit it. "GRRR" he growled out. For a ningen she had a teeth as sharp as a demons.

Before she bit him…

Kagome saw him reach out for her and tried to run but he caught a hold of her hand and pulled her toward him very roughly. Once he got a hold of her hand she did the first thing that came to mind which was of course to bit him, in which she did and then ran once again toward her village road entrance.

After she bit him…

She heard him roar, which only provoked her to run faster. She turned around and saw that he was no longer there. She stopped to take a breath and looked around. She saw nothing "maybe he left"she thought. "Oh come on Kagome he wouldn't just leave after you bit him you idiot" that's when she heard the trees rustle again. She looked around quickly from where the source was coming from. She took a couple steps back, and out of the bushes came no other than her grandfather.

He smiled at her. "Grandpa?" she questioned "Kagome dear I have been looking for you everywhere haven't I told you not to go off wondering about" he said. "Yes but grand-" he cut her off.

"Kagome I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, Houjo-sama has been waiting all evening for you" he said.

Kagome let out a deep sighed she knew that there was no way her grandpa was going to believe her about being attacked by a demon out here and then him almost kissing her.

"Yes grandpa I'm sorry" she bowed.

"Kagome what happened to your kimono it took me almost all my works pay to get you that kimono so that u can wear it to dine with Houjo-sama tonight, and now look at it its all dirty and ripped up" he scolded. "What were u doing out here anyway Kagome?" he asked curiously.

"He he ha ha ha u know that's a funny story grandpa u see umm I saw this, this umm this cute little bunny and I followed it all around till I got here where I met you yea, yea that's what happened." She said proudly.

"Then why are u all dirty " he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm that's because umm the rabbit went into this hole and I wanted to get it out so I tried and my sleeve got caught on a branch that was inside the hole and ripped." She lied.

Her grandpa knew she was lying. She was one of the worst liars he had ever known but he decided to let it go and get her back to the village for now.

" Yes well be more careful next time," he said, "Lets go back to village and get you cleaned up for tomorrow" he said happily.

She nodded and started to walk back to the village with her grandpa and took one last look back at where she was with that demon and then kept going and never looked back.

The next morning things were back to normal as they always were. Kagome woke up and did all of the normal chores she did everyday. First was to go to the market place and get some food for lunch. So on her way there she decided to stop by her friend Sanoka's hut. As she approached the hut she heard the normal yelling of her and her mother exchanging crucial words between each other.

"You're the most worst daughter that I have ever had" the older women said. "I'm the only daughter u have u old bat!" Sanoka yelled.

"Well I wish I never had a daughter like you", screamed the older women again. "yea well I wish I never had a old dried up pruney mother like u!" she said as she stomped out of her hut only to come face to face with Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, its nice to see you this morning" she said in a cheerful voice.

Kagome thought her friend Sanoka was beautiful. She had long brown hair that went down to her knees that was always held up by different colored pins, she had tanned flawless skin, sky blue eyes and the most athletic body that she had ever seen and not to mention she was one incrediable fighter.

"Sanoka I see you have finished your morning ritual," she laughed.

"Yea, you know like always," she said. Kagome smiled whenever she needed cheering up Sanoka was her girl. "So where u heading?" she asked.

"To the market place to get some food for lunch, want to come?" she said.

"Hmm sure why not? I got nothing better to do," replied Sanoka. And her and Kagome headed off toward the market place. As they were almost there Sanoka noticed that Kagome was deep in thought "hmm I wonder what she's thinking about? Should I ask?"

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome turned to look at her friend. "Yea" she said as she gave her a big smile.

"what are you thinking about?" she questioned.

Kagome immediately turned red. Truth was Kagome was thinking about Hiten and how good looking he was.

"I knew it! Who is he? Tell me Kagome, tell me!" she said jumping up and down.

"WHAT? I –I don't know what your talking about" she said as she quickly turned her head in attempt to hide it. Sanoka noticed one of her friends and had to tell her something.

"Kagome I have to go now but you better tell me later understand?" she said in a playfully angry face. Kagome laughed.

"Okay well bye Kagome" she waved as she ran away.

"Bye Sanoka" Kagome waved. She then inwardly sighed. "Hmm I wonder if ill ever see him again"she thought. But what she didn't know was that he was closer than she knew.

--------------------------------------------

**With Hiten…**

He had awoken this morning and couldn't stop but think about that damn girl. He did everything that he could think of to get her out of his mind but he couldn't so he thought he would go and pay her a little visit, plus he needed to get back at her for hitting him with that rock and bitting him. He then unconsciously rubbed his head in the spot that she had thrown the rock at.

So as he neared the village he could smell all of the foul scents of the human villagers. He covered his nose with his hand.

"Disgusting humans don't they know how to bathe" he said to no one in particular. He decided that he would stay hidden in the trees so that there wouldn't be any trouble. As he was going along he caught that amazing scent of cherries and sakura blossoms.

"Its her" he said. His running increased, as he was desperate to get to where she was. When he finally arrived where she was she was waving goodbye to some girl.

"Where is she going?" he said. He followed her and found himself around what seemed to be a market place. He watched as she smelled flowers from a near by flower shop.

"God she's beautiful, damn it there I go again," he argued with himself. Then he saw a young a boy maybe a little older than Kagome come over and start to talk with her. For some reason he didn't like the fact of some man talking to her. He despised it and wanted to kill the boy for even looking at her. He kept looking at them and noticed that Kagome was not happy and didn't want to be there. He smirked to himself.

"She doesn't even like him and he's still trying to hit on her that idiot". He laughed. Then he saw the young boy leave and Kagome sighed a little in what seemed to be relief. He saw Kagome go to a couple food stands and get some food. She started to walk on a road that lead to the village, which he was guessing, was where she lived.

So he decided to follow along. As soon as she got there she entered the hut and he heard her talking to an older man. He was guessing he was her grandpa.

"Grandpa I'm home" she said.

"Kagome, what took you s long I told you to be back here before sunset what happened why don't you ever listen to anything I say!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry grandpa I-" she said as she was cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses go to your room."

"Yes grandpa, good night" she said in a sad voice.

"Stupid old man yelling at my- no wait what no what the hell am I thinking, she's not mine" he heard the sound of a door open and that pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw her going outside and with her she had a pale.

"Where's she going now? Oh I know to get some water" he said and smirked.

"Ill just pay her a little visit there" he chuckled and left.

He got there and waited for her to get there. Finally he heard her coming and she was humming a tune that some how seemed familiar to him he disposed of the idea and he saw her walk up to the creek and throw down her pale waiting for it to fill. He then took the opportunity and landed silently and gracefully on the floor. He slowly crept up behind her and put his hand around her mouth and his other hand around her waist and grabbed her. He pulled her up to him and whispered in her ear.

"Nice to see u again love" he said evilly.

-------------------------------------------------

**With Kagome…**

She went to the creek to go and get some water. On her way there she thought about her grandpa.

"Why is he being so mean? He used to be so kind and giving, I miss the old him," she thought. She sighed again for the second time that day, she never sighed but she seemed to be doing it a lot lately. As she neared the creek she felt like she was being watched from a distance, but she ignored the feeling and kept going.

"Could it-could it be him? That demon?" she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the creek water running. She knelt down and placed her pale into the water, as soon as she did that she felt two cold masculine hands grab her and she gasped. He pulled her up roughly and she felt his warm breath against her ear as he whispered

"Nice to see u again love" she was scared and tried to struggle but to no attempt.

"Oh my god what's going to happen to me? Its him that demon guy I know it, oh my god what's he going to do to me? Were her last thoughts before she fell into dark unconscious.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Hihi, thanx for reading my story! I know its not that good yet but it will be and I know I kind of left u stumped too lol I meant to do that. Well im gonna start on chapter 3 soon. So PLEASE REVIEW IT! Lol thanx buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: So hey I know I haven't another chapter in a while, so that why i'm here now here's chapter 3 and i'm going to start on chapter to so you wont have to wait that long lol okay well i'm done here enjoy the story!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

It was morning you could hear birds singing and creek water running. As the suns light peered over Kagome like a warm blanket. She stirred in her sleep till her eyes opened wide, She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I? " she said. She slowly looked around and took everything in. she noticed that she was in an old small hut. To her left was an old wardrobe with buckets and pals net to it, To her right was another sleeping mat in which looked like someone had recently slept in the night before. In front of her was the fire with something cooking over it. Curiosity took over her as crawled over to the pot and peered inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" she loudly screamed and ran out of the hut. Inside of the pot were parts of a human body boiling in there. As she ran outside she quickly stopped. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in an all demon village. She slowly walked down the busy road full of demons roughly pushing her out of the way. She noticed that she was getting stares and whistles from many male demons. She blushed and was wondering why they were whistling at her in the first place. I mean she was after all wearing her Kimono and that didn't show any part of her body. She peered down at herself and felt her face heat up. There she was in an ALL demon village wearing nothing but a short very short kimono that went right below her butt and that pushed up her breasts.

"Oh shit no wonder there all staring at me, I'm a sex icon," she said. She looked around for the hut she has come out of, but they all looked the same!!!

"Where is it?" she thought. Then out of nowhere she heard a males voice." hello my lady you seem to be lost" the voice politely said.

She slowly turned to see a handsome man with light blue hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. She immediately blushed from how handsome the man was she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god he's so cute, I mean I'm already captured by a god and now I get to meet the angels" she felt something grab her hand and looked up at the man before her and he kissed her hand

"Oh my god I'm so lucky YES!!"

"So my lady what is a beautiful girl like u doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"U-umm I w-was I mean I'm here with someone I jus-- she had no time to finish her sentence for she was roughly pulled something…

"HEY!" she shouted and crashed into something hard she looked up to see her kidnapper the "so called" GOD. "I-its you" she said.

"Yes it is who else would it be wench" Hiten growled out at her.

"Hey excuse me but I have a name its-" Kagome didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was rudely interrupted.

"And who the hell are you?" Hiten said growling at the man he had seen kiss Kagome's hand.

" My name is Yokai, and what is this beauty's name" he said turning his gaze down to Kagome and smiled.

" Kagome, my name is Kagome," she said quickly.

"Well then Kagome...maybe another time I can perhaps show u around " he said questioningly.

"Yes of course" she said shaking her head vigorously.

"Alright then my dear Kagome till then" he said and turned around and left with out even looking at Hiten.

Hiten growled out and scared Kagome...he could smell the fear radiating off of her and he didn't want to he didn't know why but he didn't want her to be afraid of him like everyone else.

"Don't be scared," he simply told her.

"Who said I was scared" she said as she scowled at him. He leaned down to her face looked at her and went to the side of her face to her ear and said " because can smell it".

Kagome couldn't believe he had just did that she was shocked and a little excited about the whole thing the way he whispered into her ear made chills go down her spine. She noticed that he was still looking at her and pouted "Hmmp". He smirked

"Come on follow me" she walked right behind him also glancing around at the scenery. She stopped to look at a weapon shop and saw bows and arrows there were magnificent. The bow was half her size with cherry wood that had sakura blossoms painted on it and the arrows were the same. She looked in awe till she saw a bunch of men looking at her because her breasts were practically popping out of her shirt.

She ran and went to find Hiten.

"Where is he?" she said. She saw the men starting to walk towards her with big grins in their faces.

"Oh no... There he is," she said as ran in the direction of where she spotted Hiten and noticed that he was talking to a female demon.

"Why that stupid jerk I'm a girl aren't I, wait I don't care," she said. She looked behind her to find the men walking faster and she ran faster to Hiten when she reached him she took his hand. Hiten felt something grab his hand and saw it was Kagome.

"Hey you better follow me or you could get los-." he said before he felt Kagome's lips press against his. His eyes widen in shock and look down to find her eyes closed so he did the same and brought his hand to hold her face and deepen the kiss he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth but she wouldn't let him. And he growled in irritation. So he bit her lip and when she opened her mouth to cry out in pain he slipped his tongue in. but was quickly pushed away by Kagome.

"What the hell is wrong with u?" she yelled. Wiping her mouth.

Hiten was confused "me? You just came up and kissed me and your going to ask me what the hell is wrong with me". He snarled out.

Kagome looked at him with an angry face. And remembered the men she turned around looking everywhere there was no sign of them…She then sighed in relief.

"Whew glad that's over" she said.

"Hey women come on" she rolled her eyes and followed him closely this time trying not to get distracted by anyone or anything. As they neared a hut she looked around for a moment and ushered her in when she didn't get the hint he said "GET IN STUPID!!"

She went in and as she did she said, "I'm not stupid, baka".

" What did u say" he said sounding irritated. Kagome turned around and smiled saying "oooh nothing, nothing at all" she said and sat down on the mat she had got up from earlier.

**Later That Day...**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Uhhh I'm soooo bored" she whined.

"I've been sitting here in this damn forsaking hut all day, and your just sit there and sleep all day? Hey are u even listening to me?" she walked over to where Hiten was and waved her hand in his face.

"Oh my god the basterds asleep" she said under her breath. She quickly had a smile on her face and started to walk out of the hut when she heard his voice.

" Walk out this hut women and I will kill u right where u stand" he said in a cold stoic yet serious tone. She stiffened and turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Well what do you want me to do here, while your sleeping I'm sitting here bored out of my mind" she turned her eyes downward toward the floor and she whispered "I want to go home" she looked up to find him standing in front of her.

"Your not going home understand, so stop hoping already"

He said.

"WHY NOT!! WHY AM I EVEN HERE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME" she screamed in outraged. He had kidnapped her and wouldn't tell her why, what the hell did this guy want already.

"Sit down and ill explain" she took her sit on the mat once again as he did on the opposite side.

"I had a brother once, his name was Manten, but he died long ago in a battle, he shouldn't have died I should have, I want to resurrect him to bring him back so that he can once again live and things go right this time" he said looking at the floor. Kagome didn't know how but she could somehow sense that he was saddened.

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea, but what does that have to do with me," she questioned. He looked at her with an evil smirk on his face.

" I don't like that look" she thought.

"You are a miko and with your miko powers you can do the ceremony to respect my brother"

"Me? I'm not a miko though I don't even have any powers" she replied.

"Yes you do I can sense them on you on right now. Before you do the ritual you will have to learn how it goes and learn to control your powers so we have a lot of work to do" he said as he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Wait who said I was going to help you didn't even ask me," she said in an annoyed tone. He looked at her for minute and then another and said

"Kagome will you help me?" he looked so sad and helpless how could she refuse him. She sighed and said "fine ill help but if I am after this is all done I want you to take me to the mountains"

He gave her a curious look "why the mountains?"

"I have my reasons, so is it a deal?" they both got up and shook hands as they both said **DEAL**!!

Kagome smiled happily.

"So when do we leave on this journey?"

"In the morning" he said as he walked over the still cooking pot. He peered inside and smelled the aroma that smelled so good to him he stirred it and took a taste.

"Oh umm okay then" Kagome said as she watched him in disgust. She was ready to hurl over and die.

"Hey your not going to eat that is you? She questioned. Her received her answer when he took a piece of meat and ate it.

"Oh god this guy is sick in the head, I'm going to sleep since our Journey started tomorrow" she looked at him with a disgusted face as he kept eating. She walked over to her mat and laid down covering herself up. She turned to her and bid a Hiten a goodnight.

"I wonder what will happen on this journey, I hope great things will come of it and that ill get to go to the mountains like I want." She thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Hiten was done eating he walked over to his mat and removed his armor and hoari. He walked around to the other side of Kagome and looked at her as she slept.

"She looked so peaceful and much more beautiful" He shook his head of those thoughts.

"Geez what the hell am I thinking" he said as he walked over to his mat and lay down.

"I must really be tired," he said to himself as he quickly fell asleep.

----------------------------------

**Hey thanx for reading my story i'm new at this so I hope u guys like it all the same. Anyway don't forget to review me please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun once again peeked through the window shinning on Hiten's face he awoke. He slowly sat up, rubbed his head and yawned. He stood up and put back on his shirt and armor. He walked in front of Kagome and looked at her the same way he did the night before. "Hmm I wonder why she kissed me?" he thought unconsciously touching his lips. When she began to stir he gained his composure and stood there waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw him they're staring at her." Why the hell is he staring at? She thought.

"Umm Hiten why are you staring at me?" she asked in confusion. Had she done something wrong and her not know about it.

"Waiting for your lazy ass to get up and plus there is a bug on your arm" he said pointing to her arm as if it were nothing.

"Huh" she said as she looked at her arm there sat a humongous black beetle that twitched its antennas Kagome freaked out and screamed " ahhhhhh oh my god Hiten kill it!" She climbed onto Hiten hugging him with her arms and legs. "Kill it! Kill it!" she screamed again.

"Well how can I when you're practically all over me" he yelled. She looked at there position and jumped off blushing madly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled under her breath.

Hiten looked at her and narrowed his eyes. " Why are you looking down for"? He asked. She didn't answer him nor did she look at him. He walked in front of her and felt her tense up and how close he had gotten. He took his hand and lifted her chin upwards to meet his gaze. He looked at her face and saw the reason she wouldn't meet his gaze she was blushing like crazy.

"Shy are we" he said in amusement. She pouted and tried to get away from his grip but she couldn't, he had her chin in a good grip and then he looked at her face once again. Her beautiful Big brown eyes, with her perfect smooth looking skin and her pouting lips the blush across her cheeks made her look even more beautiful. "Why is he staring at me like that? Oh no I'm blushing like crazy now and he wont let me go" she thought to herself before she felt his lips graze across hers and they left a very soft feeling on her lips. She looked at him surprised and saw his eyes they held sadness and loneliness she knew it must have been because of his brother. "But why did he kiss me? I mean not that I'm complaining right now," she thought again.

"Hiten are you up I need you to-" came the voice of a male at the door. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he said again apologizing. "Hiten quickly let go of her and gave his attention to the man.

" What is it that you need?" he growled out apparently angry at him for walking in on him. Hiten walked toward the man.

"We need your approval for something " he said.

"Alright, lets go. Kagome don't leave the hut your not allowed to understand" he said demandingly and narrowed his eyes at her. Hiten and the man walked out of hut and went to do what they needed to do.

Kagome stood there stunned. He had just kissed her and was showing her all of the emotions that he felt and then a guy comes in and treats like nothing had ever happened and on top of all that he told her she was not allowed to leave the hut. " That basterd! I'll leave this hut if I want to" she said sounding brave to herself. "But not in this clothes " she thought looking down at her self.

"Where is my Kimono at?" she said looking all around the hut till her eyes meet with her dear beloved kimono. "There it is," she chirped up happily. She took it and put it on. She threw the other one to the side she wouldn't need that one ever again. She fixed her hair up and adjusted her chopsticks. She took a deep breath and left out of the hut.

She was once again in the cities hustle and bustle. Demons were ramming into her as she walked down the street. She stopped in the middle of the road and paid no attention to the people that were ramming into her and yelling for her to move. She saw a hill with a sakura tree on it and decided that she would sit there for the rest of the day until Hiten returned. She made her way through the streets and onto the hill she walked up and looked at the sakura pedals that fell. She then sat at the base of the tree over looking the hill. She could see the valley and the city with people in it. She closed her eyes and went to her own thoughts.

"How did this happen? How did I end up having to help a demon out? Why was grandpa so mean that day and why was he always acting weird around Hojo-sama? I wonder how he is, good I hope," she thought.

"Why did Hiten kiss me? And why on earth when those men were chasing me did I look for him and out of nowhere kiss him? She thought about all things that were frustrating her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Hiten...**

He had got done approving a death penalty for some human who tried to attack a demon of the village. The man would be slaughtered the next day at sunset. He was on his way back to the hut to go and finish what he was doing Kagome but he himself did not even know what it was he had to finish up. " Why did I kiss her? And let her know how I felt why? Why is she so different from anyone else?" his thoughts only aggravated him more. As he got to the hut he immediately didn't smell her there. Her scent was faint. He went inside and didn't see her there but her old kimono he had put on her that was thrown to the ground. He picked it up and growled. "Damn that stubborn wench" he yelled to himself. He bolted outside ramming into people looking for her.

"Hey have you seen a human girl around this tall and about 15?" he asked and elder female neko demon.

"Hmm" she thought "oh yes that beautiful young lady she was odd she stopped in the middle of the road and went to the top of that hill" she said pointing to the top of hill. Hiten looked at the hill and took off toward it

" That stupid girl when I get my hands on her I swear".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with Kagome...**

Kagome was in deep in her thoughts when she heard someone approaching. She thought it was Hiten and that maybe he came to yell at her for leaving the hut again so she didn't budge.

"Kagome if I remember correctly" asked a familiar voice. Kagome was surprised to see who it was.

" Hey its you umm Yokai right? She said smiling.

" Yes that is correct. So why are you up here all by your self Kagome?" he said looking down at her.

" I just needed some piece and quite is all. Its so noisy down their and that stupid Hiten wont stop confusing me " she said. Yokai stood there shaking his head when he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He then sat across from her.

"Well if you ever want to get away you can always come with me. I'm not use to having beautiful women around me so much but it would be an honor," he said flashing her a sexy smile. She almost melted at the sight of it. God was he gorgeous but he was nothing compared to Hiten, Hiten was a god and a sexy looking one at that.

" Well thank you Yokai I really appreciate it," she said. She then heard something in the bushes that also caught Yokai's attention.

"What the hell Kagome! I thought I told you not to leave that damn hut!" yelled her so-called sexy god. When he noticed that there was a male demon there he got jealous, he didn't know why but if there was another male demon besides him by her side it made him jealous but when he found out that it was the very same demon that had kissed her hand that day he became infuriated.

" Why are you here with him for Kagome." he asked angry.

" He came up here and started talking to me and he was being NICE so I let him stay up here with me" she said in a very snobby tone.

"Were leaving now, get up and lets go," he said. When she didn't move he grabbed her and threw over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down Hiten, NOW!" he yelled at him, He flinched when she yelled, it hurt his ears so much.

"Excuse but why don't you put miss Kagome down," said Yokai in a challenging voice. Hiten threw Kagome off his shoulders onto the ground and lunged at Yokai. He had him pinned beneath him by holding his neck in a death grip as his claws were embedded into his skin.

"Hiten your going to kill him let him go" Kagome screamed helplessly pounding Hiten on the back.

"Shut up Kagome." he said and looked at Yokai who like he was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

" Don't you ever in your life tell me to do something understand you would not stand a chance against me?" he snarled at Yokai.

"Ooo-kk-aayyy" Yokai managed to choke out. Hiten let him go and right away he gasped for air and stood up. He glared at Hiten and ran off into the hustle and bustle of the streets. He turned around and saw Kagome there on the floor crying. He felt so so... so guilty. Something he hadn't felt since his brother died.

"Why are you crying?" he said in a harsh tone as he walked towards her. He felt her tense up and smelled nothing but fear radiating off of her. "Sh-shes scared of me," he thought. He didn't know why but he didn't like that she was scared of him he wanted her to trust him he said that he wouldn't hurt her but she obviously didn't believe him. He crouched down in front of her.

"Kagome" he said in a soft tone. She looked at him with tearstains going down her face. He reached up and wiped them away then cracked a small smile at her.

"Oh my god is he smiling at me?" she thought. She sniffled a bit and saw that Hiten had offered her a hand she didn't know why but she felt as if she could just trust him so she took his hand and stood up.

He grabbed her and smashed her against his chest in a hug Kagome gasped " What is he doing he's being so nice and he is hugging me!" she thought.

"Kagome I'm sorry for scaring you like that, its just that I don't trust that guy please don't be scared of me I don't you to be if we have to work together your going to have to learn to trust me" he said in a cooing voice as he rubbed her back.

"Oh god what the hell am I doing I hope no ones watching but this is the only way I can get her to trust me I have to do this and if I have to be nice to her I will be when ones around and only sometimes" he thought to himself. He pushed her away from him and looked at her.

"Are you okay now? Do you trust me?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. He gave a slight smile.

"Alright then lets get ready to go we leave at sunset alright," he said again. She only nodded as they walked side-by-side back to the hut. She was happy that he was being so nice she loved this side of him although she knew he wouldn't always show it she was still happy that he had showed it to her for that moment.

As they made there way back to the hut they stopped by a weapon store. Kagome noticed it was the same store that she was looking at the other day. He turned to her and said, " pick a weapon your going to need it where were going to be going". She looked around for the bow and arrow and said " This one I want this one".

" Ill take the bow and arrows," said Hiten to the clerk man. The clerk man looked at what it was that his customers wanted.

"I'm sorry but that is already spoken for" he said to Hiten. Kagome looked sad and looked down at the floor. Hiten didn't want to see her like that.

" Ill pay you twice what the person paid for it," he said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"SOLD," said the clerk. Kagome started jumping up and down out of joy.

Hiten gave him the yen, and the old man gave them the bow and arrows. Kagome hugged him and grabbed her weapon. She gazed at it in awe and couldn't believe that this was hers now, her very own weapon.

"Guess you like it huh?" said Hiten with a big smirk on his face. Kagome only blushed and smiled.

" Thank You Hiten so so much I love it" she said in a bubbly voice.

They walked out of the store and into the hut. Hiten started packing something's they might need. "Kagome is human so she is going to need human food" he thought.

"Hey Kagome have you ate yet?" he asked. She looked at him and then all you heard was her stomach growl and rumble.

"He he... I umm guess not" she said embarrassed. Hiten laughed at her. And went to a cupboard and pulled out some bread and handed it to Kagome.

"Here eat up your going to need your energy," he said. He got a bowl and poured some water in it for her and handed it to her as well.

" Here" he said as he gave it to her and back to packing.

" He is being so nice oh god I better take advantage of this because I know after this he is certainly not going to be like this to me" she thought. When she was finished she got up from where she was sitting and handed him back the bowl.

"You ready now" he asked. She nodded.

" Yes I'm ready now and thank you for the food and again for the weapon" she thanked him. He scratched the back of his head and said," its no problem, lets go" he said as he grabbed his belongings and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and they left the hut passed the busy streets and into the dense and dark forest that awaited them...

-------------------------------------------

**Hey Thank you for reading My story again. I know that Hiten is a little bit out of character but oh well I hope you enjoyed the story..please review and thanx again buh bye**.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Yes I finally got this damn chapter up and ye sit is longer YAY finally, well I hope you enjoy this chapter have fun reading it.)**

**Hiten: Demon Mercenary, 19 years old**

**Kagome: Priestess, 15 years old**

**Chapter 5**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**1 week later...**

" KAGOME BEHIND YOU" Hiten yelled. Right behind Kagome was a bear demon and was about to rip her to shreds with its deadly claws when she quickly turned around and placed an arrow in her bow and released it along with her spiritual powers towards the bear and watched as it disinagrated into nothingness. Hiten quickly defeated the demon that he was fighting with and ran to Kagomes side. She looked a little shaky and he knew that she would soon fall unconscious like before.

**Flash back...**

**---------------------------------------------**

Hiten and Kagome had just left the city and had started there journey to try and resurrect Hiten's brother Manten. As they neared the forest Kagome became scared at how dark it was and quickly went closer to Hiten. Hiten smirked, he was guessing she was going to be all over him the entire trip not that he was complaning.

"Whats the matter Kagome, scared are we now?" mocked Hiten. Kagome glared at him and made a distance between them.

"I'm not scared you big jerk, so just leave me alone okay," she said as her face was contorted with anger. "That stupid self centered egotistical good looking demon basterd!" she yelled in her mind. "Just who the hell does he think he is?" she thought again.

"Whatever you say Kagome" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hiten then smelled demons coming their way and growled in warning.

"Kagome there are demons coming this way, I hope you know to use that thing," he said getting ready attack at any giving moment.

"WHAT! Are you serious oh my god I'm not that good with this thing, I'm going to die oh no I'm going to die!" she yelled being overly dramatic. Hiten had a nerve on his forehead that was going to burst any minute now because of her.

"Stupid girl" he thought as he rolled his eyes. He heard the trees rustle and the bushes move. Out of the trees and bushes came bird demons, they were big over grown birds with large beaks and sharp talons that were at the moment going for Kagome. She could do nothing but stand there out of fear and closed her eyes for the on coming pain, but it never came.

Hiten had jumped in front of her and was now wrestling with thing Kagome got up all her nerves and pulled an arrow from her quiver nocked it on the bow and released it. What she seen was a light pink aura form around the arrow and it hit the bird that Hiten was fighting with and watched as it disinagrated into ashes. Both of there eyes went wide.

"Oh my god did you see that" she yelled as she jumped up and down with happiness that she had killed a demon. Kagome had completely forgotten about the second bird that grabbed her in its talons.

"AHHH HITEN HELP ME, PLEASE!" she begged as the bird went higher with her. She saw Hiten jump high into the air and bounced off of a tree till he reached the bird and punched it in the face. It quickly dropped her and she was screaming as she was falling to the ground about to meet her grave when Hiten had caught her safely and placed her on the ground. Hiten went back into the air and fought with demon until it had him its beak trying to grind him up.

Kagome saw and would not let that damn bird hurt Hiten. She again nocked another arrow and with all the determination that she could muster released it and around the arrow this time was stronger aura, but she completely forgot that because Hiten is a demon to it would also purify him. "Ah man stupid me. I'm so retarded" she mentally slapped herself.

"Hiten get away hurry" she yelled franticly at him. He looked and saw the reason why the arrow was going straight for him. His eyes widen to the size of saucer bowls.

"You idiot you couldn't wait till I wasn't in this kind of position" He yelled as he broke the birds beak and jumped out of the way nearly in time and hit the ground he looked up and saw the bird go bye. "That could have been me," he thought.

"God do you really want to hurt me that much" he scowlled at the girl. He heard something fall and saw that it was her. He ran to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome Kagome are you okay, hey wake up, come on I was only teasing," he said out loud to the girl. "She must have used up too much of her energy she is new to this after all" he thought.

"We will rest here for the night," he said as he took Kagome and laid her beside him so that he could keep a close watch on her.

**Flash Back over...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hiten and Kagome had been traveling together for over a week now in search of a priestess named Kaede that could help Kagome with her spiritual powers and show her how to resurrect the dead for Hiten. Both of them had grown a little closer everyday learning new things about each other but they were still weary of each other at the same time. Hiten could easily kill Kagome on the spot right where she stood and Kagome had learned to purify demons and with Hiten beening a demon in all wasn't about to get purified so they kept a distance between each other.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Hiten trying not to sound to worried for her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Hiten I'm fine thank you, if you hadn't told me about that demon I would have been a goner again" she said as she slightly giggled. She then suddenly got light headed and collapsed to the forest floor. She had just begun learning how to use her powers and when she shot just a few arrows it took all the energy she had. Hiten quickly propped her up against his chest and tried to keep her from sleeping.

"Kagome, Kagome stay awake okay," he said.

"Everything's going to be okay just hold on," he said in a soothing voice. Kagome tried to stay awake but couldn't soon she fell into a deep slumber.

Hiten saw her faint away and sighed. He stood up with Kagome in his arms and carried her to a nearby village. Once he reached the village all of the people there stood and stared at him in fear. He smirked at the scent of fright all the humans from just looking at him.

"Stupid Humans, getting scared so easily" he thought. He looked around and was looking for a healer's hut, when he could find none he decided to ask.

"Where is the village healer" he growled out scaring away some of the women and children along with some of the men. When nobody answered he started to get irritated and looked down at Kagome she was still passed out with a nasty cut on her side. He growled at seeing her like that.

"Either you tell me where the village healer is at, or I will slaughter this village starting with the women and children first" he stated snarling. Everyone gasped and started to talk among themselves till an old man came out and looked at him.

" You there demon, I am the village healer" the old man said. He was about five foot nothing, gray hair pulled into a low ponytail, with blue hakamas and a white haori. He walked up to Hiten and tried to take a look at Kagome but Hiten stopped him by giving a low growling sound deep in his throat. He didn't know why but he just felt so protective over her and he didn't want anything to harm her.

" Calm down I only want to see where it is that all of the blood is coming from"' he said as pointed to the ground. Hiten looked to the ground and saw a puddle of blood at his feet. He narrowed his eyes at the man and slowly tilted Kagome down to him so that he could see her more clearly.

" A human? I thought she was a female demon more likely your mate." the man stated and looked up at Hiten. Hiten just stared from the man to Kagome again.

" No, she's not my mate. Just a human that needs help so are you going to help her or do I have to kill everyone here" said Hiten evilly.

Everyone around them gasped and hoped that the healer would take the girl and help her out. The old man looked at Hiten again and nodded. He pointed toward a hut.

" Please bring her in here" he said as he laid out a mat. Hiten set her down and stood there waiting for the healer to fix up his traveling companion.

" I'm afraid that you're going have to wait outside the hut young man," said the old man as he started undressing Kagome. Hiten didn't know what he was doing and took the old man by the neck and held him up till he was no longer on the floor. The man gasped for air and tried to pry his hands off.

"What are you doing to her and I'm not going anywhere," he said in cold voice. He let the man fall to the ground and let him try to catch all the air he needed. The old man clutched his neck and took deep breaths while looking at Hiten in fear.

" I-I have to u-undress her...t-to look at t-the wound. B-but since you a-re nothing t-to her... you have t-to leave the h-hut while I-I do it" the old man stuttered in fear of being choked again only this time to his death. Hiten glared at him from his place on the floor.

" I said she wasn't my mate. I didn't say she wasn't anything else to me and I'm not going anywhere," stated Hiten as took a seat near the wall of the hut. The old man looked at him and slightly smiled. He stood up and settled himself back next to the girl known as Kagome.

"Well then in that case can you at least turn around? " said the man. Hiten huffed and glared at the man as he turned to face the wall of the hut. He heard the shuffling of clothes and the old man grab something from the rack of remedies.

"So young man is she your potential mate then?" asked the man.

"Potential mate?" thought Hiten. " No she is not like I said earlier old man she's just a friend," said Hiten.

"What would a demon be doing with a human, and care for her as much as you do. I just assumed that maybe you two were together you both look as if you could go well together" said the old man as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hiten.

"Pfft...as if would take a human as my mate" Hiten said coolly. The old man didn't say anything else on the subject and continued with his work bandaging Kagome up. "Me and Kagome..mated? That could never he happen" thought Hiten. But another part of his brain said that it could as another said that she could never love a demon such as he who slaughtered her very race for laughs. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the rustling of clothes again. He turned and found that Kagome was bandaged up on her wound and her "other parts" as well. He glanced at the old man. He only smiled at Hiten.

"I'm going to mend and wash her clothes..is that alright?" asked the old man. Hiten looked at him again and nodded his head in approval. The old man told Hiten to keep an eye on Kagome and if she woke to give her some water to drink. He bowed and took his leave.

Hiten stood up and walked over to Kagome till he reached her side and sat down beside her. He stared at her and was quickly pulled into his thoughts again. "Could me and Kagome ever be together? Like mates? No, its impossible she could never love someone like me" Hiten thought and didn't know why but his chest had started to hurt when he had said that. Ever since he found Kagome and they started traveling together he has been protective with her and wont let her go anywhere without him. He quickly remembered the hot spring a few days ago.

**Flash back...**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"NO HITEN FOR THE LAST TIME" yelled Kagome at Hiten. She had wanted to bathe to refresh herself and relax all of her tensed muscles but couldn't because Hiten had told her that he was going with her to make sure nothing happened to his only to get his brother back but deep down inside he knew he just didn't trust the forest with all the demons that were out there and he didn't want her to get hurt, he didn't know why but he just didn't and he always went with instinct and instinct was telling him to protect her. He would never tell her the **_real_** reason why though. Kagome was angered by this and started throwing rocks at Hiten.

"You jerk is that all I am to you just one of your damn answers" she yelled at him. Hiten had dodged almost every rock except for the one that was now in his face.

He growled and said, "Well what do you think you are to me?"

"Well god at least a friend, since I am coming along in all" she said. When he didn't answer she started walking towards the hot spring once more. When she got there she looked around to see if Hiten was there and when she didn't see him she started to undress and got into the springs.

"Ahhh... I think i've died and gone to heaven," she told herself completely relaxed that is until she heard Hiten.

"Hey I thought I said that I was coming with you," he said angrily. Kagome froze and looked up at him. The water was so clear that could right through it. Kagome blushed a million shades of red.

"HITEN IM NAKED GET AWAY FROM ME NOW! She yelled again she tried to cover up her chest. Hiten had taken a couple steps back from her anger. Even if she was human she could still be a little scary. He looked at her and saw her face she was flushed red but he knew it wasn't from the water, it wasn't even warm enough yet. He smirked and walked closer to her. He peered through the water until he got Kagome's attention.

"Kagome you know from this angel you don't look half bad" he said teasingly. She blushed again and tried to cover herself more when she heard Hiten laugh. "That basterd is messing around with me," she thought. She quickly thought up a plan and smirked evilly and what she could cook up in that innocent little mind of hers.

"Hiten?" Kagome asked quietly. He stopped laughing at looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over in what he thought was need, desperation and his personal favorite **_lust_**. He crouched down till he was eye level with her.

"Yes K-Kagome? "He said. She reached one hand up to his cheek, closed her eyes and started to bring her face closer to his. Hiten closed his eyes as well and moved just ash she did. "Oh he is so going to pay," thought Kagome evilly. She quickly leaned back more till Hiten was no longer on the ground but had splashed into the water. She quickly got out and put her Kimono back on before he came up. As he did she laughed and walked back to the camp.

"S-she tricked me, that stupid wench, and I fell for it," he thought. He got out of the water and shook off till he was only damp. "Was she really going to kiss me though, was I really going to kiss her back, were those emotions that I saw in her eyes real or fake" all of these things coursed through his mind.

**End of Flash back...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Hiten sat there and smirked at remembering how Kagome had tricked him. He went back to reality when he heard her groan and move around, he looked at her form and then her face till he was meet by those beautiful brown eyes of hers. She looked confused as she sat up and looked around. She turned to Hiten.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a village. After you fainted I brought you here so that the healer could heal up your wound" he replied. She smiled up at him until there eyes met for a while; chocolate brown to crimson red and she dove at him in great big hug. Hiten was shocked to say the least he had never been hugged by anyone except his brother and who had really meant it.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. The way her breath caressed his ear sent shivers down his spine. He gently took her off of himself.

"Yea yea you'r welcome and all that other crap," he said in a bored tone. Kagome simply smiled she knew what he was trying to say. She stood up and looked around till she felt a draft against her skin and looked down at herself. She gasped and his under the covers once again.

"Hiten where are my clothes at and why didn't you tell me that I was basically naked" she said through clenched teeth. Hiten knew he should have told her but in a way didn't want to so he didn't. He quickly remembered that the old man said once she woke up to give her some water. He tuned around and grabbed a cup that had water in it.

"Here the old man told me to give this to you once you woke up so drink up" he said as he handed the cup to Kagome. Kagome forgot about being almost naked and took the water and drank it all down. Hiten sighed in relief when she didn't bring up that subject again. He heard the old man enter the hut again and looked at him.

"Oh I see that your finally awake my name is Doko" said the old man smiling at Kagome. She smiled back and replied back by telling him her and Hiten's name. The old man handed Kagome her kimono and she put it on as the men turned around.

"Thank you ever so much," she said as she stood and bowed. The old only replied with a grin on his face and a nod.

" So where is it that you to are headed?" he asked. Kagome looked at Hiten for approval to say when he nodded she smiled.

"Were looking for a priestess by the name of Kaede, she is going to train me on how to use my miko powers" she said happily. Hiten was leaned against a wall and opened and eye to see what the old mans reaction would be when she told him that she was a miko. He smirked at the reaction and closed his eye.

The old mans eyes widen. " You are a miko?" he asked almost in awe. Kagome only nodded and was confused when the man started to bow to her.

"I apologize earlier, I had thought you were the demons mate" he said as he was still bowed. Kagome only blushed and looked for Hiten he still had his eyes closed. " That jerk doesn't even care alright then let's play around a little Hiten shall we," she said as the evil smirk soon returned to her beautiful face.

"Oh no you see you've got it all wrong I am his mate" she said in a smooth voice. Hiten was about to drink some water when he spit it out and looked at Kagome like she crazy. The old man sat up and stared at her in confusion and horror at the thought of such a beautiful women married to a blood thirsty Demon. She only sat there with her eyes closed because if she saw Hiten's reaction she would bust out laughing and ruin the whole plan.

"You are not my mate," said Hiten.

" Oh stop denying it **_mate_** I know you were forced into it but still" she said as she stretched the word mate. Still not opening her eyes or moving. Hiten stared at her and tried recall what had just happened and she had just called him mate she called him mate. When he heard her call him that his heart almost skipped a beat.

"But miko why are you married to a demon when you could have been with a human" asked the old man confused. Kagome smiled and gathered up all her guts to open her eyes and look at both of there reactions.

"Well you see Hiten being a demon in all is much more powerful and stronger then any human male. He can protect and provide for me a lot better," she said. Hiten had to smirk at that, I mean it was true he could do all that better then some stupid human male. But Kagome was still in the lead when she saw him smirk so did she.

"Plus him being a demon in all and me being a miko we will have strong children" she said and waited for Hiten's reaction and waited and waited. Nothing he didn't even move maybe he knew what she was doing and oh was she right Hiten soon found out what she was doing when he saw her smirk and decided to give her a taste of her very own medicine.

"Oh yes of course I should have known" stated the old man until he heard Hiten speak up.

"And when we do have our strong children they will then take me place right **_mate_**?" he said as he looked at Kagome at smirked. She knew then that she was caught and pouted at him finding out her plan. Hiten reached over and grabbed Kagome until she was sitting in his lap. She quickly blushed and tried to leave but Hiten held her there.

"Oi, old man do you think we can have a minute alone" asked Hiten. The old man nodded, bowed and took his leave. As soon as that happened Kagome smacked Hiten in the face. He rubbed his cheek and let her up as she stood and glared at him.

"Hey what the hell was that for? " he yelled at her.

"What the hell are you trying to do pulling me into your lap like that." she yelled back with equal force. He stood and walked towards her she step back as he advanced on her till she was backed up against a wall.

"Well since we are mated in all I figured that my mate would want sit with me that's all" he said with an innocent looking face. She scowled at him.

"You jerk I was only messing around and you had to go and ruin all the fun." she pouted once again and looked away from him. He looked at her and pulled her chin so that she was now face to face with in more like eye to eye.

"Well then next time don't mess around like that I might just think you're serious and take you as my mate, willingly or forcefully" he said in a harsh tone that made Kagome shake a little as he stepped away from her and walked out of the hut. She stood there and thought about it. "He would actually take me as his mate? Oh come on yea right there much stronger and better women out there for him he wouldn't take you" but maybe just maybe?" she thought.

She noticed he wasn't there anymore and left the hut to go and find him. As she looked around and turned corner after corner she soon gave up "hell be back later" she thought.

As she was on her way back to the hut she saw none other than Houjo standing there asking some of the villagers some questions. She seen him get angry and hit a women across the face. She gasped she had never known Houjo to be violent more like wimpy but never violent. She quickly hid behind a hut when she saw him and a couple of men coming in her direction. A couple of minutes later she looked again and saw that he was gone. She sighed in relief and started to walk to the hut when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh god please let it be Hiten please let it be Hiten not Houjo but Hiten please" she begged in her thoughts. As she turned around she found exactly who it was...

------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you all for reading my story when I get a few reviews I will post up the next chapter so can please review to find out what happens next**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey you all sorry that i havent updated this story in REALLY long time but i have just been so busy. But im not now!!! so here i am i hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.)**

**Hiten: Demon Mercenary, 19 years old**

**Kagome: Priestess, 15 years old**

**Chapter 6**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**last time:**

_"Oh god please let it be Hiten please let it be Hiten not Houjo but Hiten please" she begged in her thoughts. As she turned around she found exactly who it was..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome slowly turned around she had her eyes shut tightly. Her breathing got slowed down and she shook with such nervousness.

"God i thought you would at least go after me. Shows how much you care, you stupid girl" Said and oh so familiar voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of Hiten. She was so relived that she jumped up and hugged him tightly. He took a few steps back surprised at the hug. It took him a few seconds to relize what just happened, but sure enough he got it and didnt pass up a chance to hug kagome back.He hug back with the same force if not more. He heard her weep and knew that something was up. Something or someone had hurt ger somehow and he was going to have to fix that little problem.

"Kagome, whats wrong? tell me now" Hiten growled to her in a stern voice. He pushed her away and tried to look her in the eye. She turned and faced the ground. Hiten growled a warning to her and lifted her by her chin so that he could look at her. When he did he was greeted by her tears.

"I saw him Hiten! I saw him! i dont want to go, i want to stay here with you and be with you, please dont let him take me!" Yelled kagome as she broke down crying all the way down to the floor. By this time they had pulled some of the villagers attention.

"What the hell is she talking about? whos trying to take her from me? Ill kill them...oh great damn now we got a crowd" thought hiten. He picked up Kagome and ran deep into the foresst where he knew that no one could bother them. He put kagome down and sat infront of her.

"Okay so what the hell happened to you again"? he asked questionly. She sniffeled and rubbed her eyes till she clearly see Hitens face.

"Remeber the man that i was promised to?"

"Yeah, you mean that pathetic excuse for a human. I remember him so what?" Hiten said in disgust when he relized exactly who she was talking about.

"He was here in the village, and the only reason that he would be so far from my old village would be to look for me. I dont want him to take me back and i dont want to be his new wife" Kagome said. She looked away from hiten for a minute and whispered

"I want to stay here with you, i cant be seperated from you and i dont want to be" Hiten looked at her wide eyed. He couldnt believe that she had just said that to him. She had fought with him and said that right after she helped him she was going to leave him. But what she just now spoke proves that she cant. She wants to stay with him.

"S-she wants to stay with me...she c-cant be seperated from me and doesnt want to be? what the hell." he thought to himself. A part of him was excited and overwhelmed with happiness that she did not want to leave him, but another part of him did not want her around because he lived to much of a dangerous life to have her around for very long. She had almost died countless times.

"Listen Kagome...nobody is going to take you, got that? nobody i promise to you Kagome. " he said reassuringly to her. She turned to face him and couldnt help but smile.

"God damn she really is beautiful, and there i go again. Damn it!" he though to himself in anger. He looked t kagome and saw that she was looking at him all weird like.

"Is there something wrong with you hiten?"

"No. im fine. lets back now im sure that that howo guy is gona by now." he said as he stood.

"But hiten couldnt we just stay here and sit for a while." asked kagome. Hiten looked at her and her innocent face, how pretty she looked the way she smelled, the kindness and purity that she held in her heart and eyes. His eyes went wide, he had just now relized that he could fall so easily inlove with her and that would cause his death. He could not die because that means that she would be alone and his promise would not have been kept. He could not do anything to make her think that he liked her in such a way.

"Well so much for earlier" he sighed.

"No, we have to go. Get up now." he replied back to her as he turned around ready to jet off into the foresst once more. Kagome looked at him in dissapointment. He didnt feel the same way that she did for him. She got up and let him pick her up. They went through the foresst till they got back to there hut in the village. He let her down and was going to say something to her but she quickly turned and went into the hut. She grabbed a change of clothes and some washing oils. Hiten walked staright in there annoyed.

"What the hell i wasnt done talking to you yet stupid!" he yelled. He saw her with clothes and held his stance at the entrance of the door.

"And where the hell exactly do you think your going?"

" To bathe you fat headed idiot, now move outta my way!" she pushed by him and meet with the old man .

"Im sorry" she apoligzed and bowed her head and ran off to the srpings. Hiten came out of the hut and saw the old man outside.

"What happened with you and your mate sir" he asked. Hiten looked at him.

"Nothing, shes being a bitch is all. when she gets back tell that her mate said to stay in the hut and not to leave for ANYTHING. got it" he snarled.

"Yes sir" the old man said as he shook.

"Here are some blankets for tonight" he said handing the quilts to Hiten. Hiten took them and went back into the hut. The old man bid him farewell and took his leave.

**With Hiten:**

He sat down on a mat and sighed deeply. He had just come to relization that he could possibly be inlove with a human girl.

"How could I, Hiten a thunder demon be inlove with a human and a miko at that. Sh-she's just so damn beautiful and kind and pure and funny and damn that wench!! why? why her? I do care for her. But i can let no one know or they will use this against me and all klnows that i would die for that girl. This feeling, i think its what the humans call "love". I hiten have fallin inlove. But she could never love a demon like me im monsterous and use to feed off of her very kind. But than again she did want to spend some time with me in the foresst...there might be hope for me yet. Ill let Kagome know how i feel once our Journey is doneand hopefully she will give me a chance". Hiten thought right before he nodded off to sleep.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome sat in the spring with her half her face in the spring and looking deep in thought.

"That idiot! damn him. why does act like that for. We have our special moments where we kiss and experience bliss but he always dissmiss's the feeling and turns me down. Today earlier i was going to give it a shot and see if he would stay up in the foresst with me for a while. but the look of relization on his face..made him look so demon like. But than again that is what he is after all. How could this be that I, a human being have fallin for a demon that will never understand the meaning of love and could possibly never love me back...wait "fallin" oh my god! yes thats it i have fallin inlove with him. that bastard damn him for being so good looking and gentle and kind and ugghhhh!!!" kagome had so many thoughts that were going through her head that she didnt notice that someone else was there with her.

**(This is all i got for now im sorry that its not longer i have to go to bed now my mom is yelling at me i oromise you all that if i get enough reviews i will make this next chapter very long!!)**


End file.
